Houses of the Indrexu Spiral
Below are General Descriptions of the 12 Houses of the Indrexu Conglomerate. Certain Houses receive more elaboration. If you wish to tie your character to a house with little information, work with your dm, and they will provide you more information to craft your story. Houses of the North The Houses Located in the dry desert north are the most inherently violent. They often are the biggest headaches for the House of Lords. They Are: ---- House Mattaki Primary Specialty: Tribal Savagery Greatest Ally: House Besilisk Greatest Foe: House Kaldar Primary Race of House: Dragonborn Bio: No one is considered more traditionalist than the Mattaki people. The Mattaki are the only House that still uses tribal structure and organization, believing it closer to their historic roots. They boast no palace, and their leader is a single shaman. They find value in House Besilisk for their many tamed beasts and herd-stock, which they trade for whenever they can. Because of their traditionalist viewpoint, they find House Kaldar opposed to them on dogma, as constant improvement of the land was not the way the High Six intended. ---- House Vynstryker Primary Specialty: Warmongering Greatest Ally: House Kaldar Greatest Foe: House Roderick Primary Race of House: Lizardfolk Bio: War equals prestige: And that is the Tenet of House Vynstryker. These Lizardfolk are constantly looking to become bigger and larger, and believe in a deity wthin the subsect of War known as the Scorekeeper. The scorekeeper rewards Vynstryker with points whenever they complete a great hunt, and when they die, those with the highest points obtain glory and eternal reward. As such, continual investment in the improvements of House Kaldar has lead to development of grander machines of war for their hunts. For now, the House has struck to the hunt of beasts for now, but grows Tired of House Roderick's incessant helicoptering and patrolling of their arms acquisition, suspecting them of preparing for larger conquest. ---- House Lang Primary Specialty: Assassinations Greatest Ally: House Vynstryker Greatest Foe: House Roderick Primary Race of House: Kenku and Drow Elf Bio: The Cloak and Dagger is the best friends of House Lang, cunning and elusive spies, assassins, and covert operatives. Their palace is the only one underground, which affords few visitors to their estates. House Vynstryker is their closest allies, though that word may be a stretch. As they sow chaos, Lang is able to sneak behind the scenes and do their work. This of course, has lead to the ire of the ever order-seeking House Roderick, who continually lambasts them within the House of Lords. ---- Houses of the East The Eastern Houses enjoy vast resources and a sense of calm. These houses are located in the tropics and spend their time developing a deeper understanding of the natural ways of the world, and of life. They Are: ---- House Celestus Primary Specialty: Divination Greatest Ally: House Citadel Greatest Foe: House Athan Primary Race of House: Genasi Bio: The peaceful seers of House Celestus are likely the hardest to comprehend. They often speak in riddles, rhymes and cryptic messages to convey the vast amounts of visions of the past and future they receive. House Citadel's wealth of knowledge about the arcane has benefited Celestus' spellcasting abilities, furthering the potency of their divination, with which the house is grateful. However, the dark dogmas of House Athan run counter to Celestus' piecful nature, and their revered entity known as Seer often seems to fog out the divinations of Celestus' own ritualists. House Valenn Primary Specialty: Exploration Greatest Ally: House Celestus Greatest Foe: House Lang Primary Race of House: Aarakocra Bio: With the air conquered for House Valenn, the only frontier that remains is the water. These exploring souls love to find more, not to expand, but to understand what lays around them. They seek now to find what remains past Indrexu now, and each voyage is longer. Because of this, their mantras tie in beautifully with Celestus, who often give them hints and directions of where to potentially discover new findings out in the depths. However, their explorations have often been hindered by sabotages by House Lang, for no discernable reason. ---- House Occulus Primary Specialty: Scholarship Greatest Ally: House Citadel Greatest Foe: House Vynstryker Primary Race of House: Elf, Half-elf, Human Bio: With a palace that is essentially a ginormous library, Occulus values historians above all other disciplines. knowledge earned is knowledge learned, and Occulus is constantly diving deeper into what happened before even House Indrexu. House Citadel has been immensely helpful in this endeavor, as their ancient spells and rituals often come with names in places of Occulus' current research. However House Vynstryker's careless hunts have destroyed many precious sites of ancient ruin, lost forever. This is the gravest affront to the House of Occulus. ---- Houses of the West The Houses in the Resource rich West are considered the power trinity: Not only does the Lord's Chair come from these houses, the three houses often historically have banded together to withstand assaults of both south and north. They are: ---- House Citadel Primary Specialty: Arcane Knowledge Greatest Ally: House Athan Greatest Foe: House Lang Primary Race of House: Elf, Half-Elf, Human Bio: For the Full Bio, See House Citadel: Prequel Era. House Citadel's purpose is to recover, collect, and store the bizzare, arcane, and unfathomable. At least, that is their official role. But they like to get up in other House's business, often at the Behest of House Roderick. They enjoy cordial connections to House Athan, as both Houses practice the strangest of Magicks. House Lang however, often potentially gets in their way, occasionally taking out Watchers and other small squadrons. Though they cannot be traced, Lang's penchant for sabotage makes them the most likely culprit for these actions. ---- House Roderick Primary Specialty: Leadership of House of Lords Greatest Ally: House Panteer Greatest Foe: House Vynstryker Primary Race of House: Dragonborn Bio: Known for their leadership in the House of Lords, the Rodericks are a proud people with a strict set of morals. They thrive in somewhat of a communist-like system, and follow these rules to their letter. Their love of order is followed by a love of serenity and Emotion, which Panteer caters to. The pair of Houses enjoy wealthy trade and commerce, as well as rich entertainment. However, the constant disruption of order by the arms race of Vynstryker continues to be on the minds of Roderick's elite, though they are hesitant to confront them in the House of Lords for fear of keeping the peace. ---- House Panteer Primary Specialty: Artistry and Humanities Greatest Ally: House Roderick Greatest Foe: House Mattaki Primary Race of House: Dwarf Bio: Artisans at heart, if you give a rock to a Panteer, they just might cry. Boasting the largest and most ornate place, aesthetics are their bread and butter. Panteer are emotional impulsive and creative, and they serve as the perfect yin to Roderick's Yang. Mattaki's complete unappreciation of beauty. and unrefined savagery, lands them as Panteer's most unfavored. ---- Houses of the South The Houses in the freezing southern coast are eclectic. They seem each to be isolated in their own ways, for their own reasons, however each wields a considerable niche power in the overall schema of the Conglomerate. They are: ---- House Besilisk Primary Specialty: Beast-taming Greatest Ally: House Lang Greatest Foe: House Mattaki Primary Race of House: Elf, Half-Elf, Human Bio: The House of Beslisk is most intertwined with Nature. Obviously it is due to the hordes of beast-tamers in their midst, but Besilisk has always possessed a special affinity with creatures. Interestingly enough, they stand on cordial terms with House Lang, as Lang has a soft spot for creatures as well, often taking out hunters and other torturers of creatures. Mattaki's ever going quest to hunt wildlife puts them on Besilisk's evil list, for obvious reasons. ---- House Athan Primary Specialty: Houses the Supreme Greatest Ally: House Kaldar Greatest Foe: House Celestus Primary Race of House: Tiefling Bio: House Athan is full of witches in a Matriarchal society. They also house the Supreme, the most powerful sorceress in the Spiral, which channels 6 other entities (known as the Septis Mirtis,) responsible for protecting House Athan. Kaldar, being Athan's neighbor, boasts a long standing relationship with the house due to the close friendship of both house's founders. As previously stated the dogmas of Celestus and Athan are polar opposite, keeping mystics in either House far from associating with the other. ---- House Kaldar Primary Specialty: Innovation and Invention Greatest Ally: House Athan Greatest Foe: House Valenn Primary Race of House: Gnome Bio: Can they build it? Yes, Kaldar Can. These Gnomes just way too smart for their own good. They build a lot of stuff, with only a 13.4567% Explosion rate. They enjoy upgrades to their mundane tech thanks to House Athan, and are constantly annoyed by Valenn for not only taunting them with flight, but also constantly stumbling across their inventions, just one day before their release date. ----